


Arrows For The Prince

by Conhayth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, but it might squick people so, i dont consider this beastiality bc winston's sentient, semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: Winston is a very thoughtful boyfriend and Hanzo's really gay.





	Arrows For The Prince

Winston seems nervous, approaching his boyfriend with his hands behind his back. “I have a present for you.”  
  
“Oh?” Hanzo grins, crossing the rest of the distance to lean up and kiss the scientist softly.  
  
Winston presses into the kiss for a moment before settling back. “U-um, here. It’s a new type of arrow. I hope, you uh, like it?” Once he hands it over to Hanzo, he clasps his hands anxiously.  
  
Hanzo just holds the arrow in open hands for a moment, as if he was just handed a very valuable treasure. After a few moments, he tests the balance of the arrow, smile growing as he finds it perfect. Taking a moment to twirl it between his fingers, he hums, admiring it. “It…is beautiful!”  
  
Winston is smiling. “Do you, uh, really think so?”  
  
“Yes. Is it a standard arrow? Or does it do miracles?” Hanzo eyes the arrowhead as if he could find the answers written there.  
  
“It will stun your targets. As of a few days ago, you’re able to set the arrow to go off upon contact, or on a delay that you can set with each individual arrow.” Winston pauses, watching the way Hanzo’s eyes light up.  
  
“May I test it?” He pulls his Storm Bow from his back, notching the arrow almost reverently.  
  
“OH, uh, of course. Right over here.” Winston leads the way across the lab to the testing range, before letting Hanzo in before him.  
  
Hanzo immediately pulls back on the bow, focused on the practice bot in the distance.  
  
Winston suddenly finds himself admiring strong arms and the beauty in the tension in them and the bow. He loves the fierce look in Hanzo’s eyes, each and every time the man picks up his bow. Time always seems to stand still for Winston when he watches his lover in his element.  
  
And then the arrow flies, unerring as it strikes the fast moving bot. The bot stops, almost staggering, beeping in alarm. Hanzo makes a pleased little “hmm,” before turning back to Winston to pull him into a kiss. “This is a very nice present, thank you.” He murmurs against Winston’s lips, one hand gently stroking through the fur on the scientist’s chin.  
  
If Winston could blush he would be, Hanzo can feel the way his big hands move up to pull Hanzo close, that Winston’s gone shy. Not to mention the cute stutter.  
  
“O-of course.” Winston breaks the kiss, using the excuse of adjusting his glasses. He looks around, a little worried that someone might be watching, but no one’s there.  
  
“I’m a ninja, I would have heard if anyone was there.” Hanzo teases very gently, kissing Winston’s cheek once before pulling back more. “Can I show how grateful I am later? With kisses?" He knows Winston's concerned about gossip, which is the only reason he's not rewarding him right now.  
  
"I would like that." Winston can't help but smile at the flirt, enjoying the suggestive lilt in Hanzo's voice, and the subtle look of desire. _Or_ not-so-subtle.  
  
Hanzo grins, eyeing the other arrows on the counter. "Are there any more I can play with?"  
  
“As many of them as you would like." Winston sits down next to the archery platform while Hanzo excitedly gathers the rest of the arrows.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in ages and I didn't mean to fall for Winston but I did. I spent years escaping the realization that I was a furry and then Panther Gabe came along, and then Winston, now I'm fucked. I'm surprised I lasted this long tbh. Winston's personality is My Type (Smart, kind science nerd who cares deeply for friends).


End file.
